GPPC03
Already Goodbye? You Are Not Allowed to Keep Puff! (もうさよなら？パフを飼ってはいけません！ Mō Sayonara? Pafu o Katte wa Ikemasen!?) is the third episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:Feb 15, 2015 *Previous:Episode 2 *Next:Episode 4 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure Major Event *Shut makes his first appearance. *Haruka and Minami transform together for the first time. *Kirara finds the Princess Perfume. *Puff becomes Haruka's school pet. Synopsis In the beginning, Haruka flops onto her bed, exhausted. Yui asked what she was doing outside. Haruka replied by answering looking for something and not finding it. Then an upperclassman announced it was bedtime. Yui explained that the students handles announcing the curfew. She then remind Haruka that they have morning duty tomorrow. Then, a voice under Haruka's blanket asked what's duty. Haruka was surprised to find Puff. She asked what Puff was doing under there. Puff answered that she wanted to sleep with her. Yui said good night and they went to bed. The next morning, Haruka apologized to Minami, Aroma, and Puff that she couldn't help them search for the Princess Perfume because of morning duty. They said it's okay and she can't help it. Haruka arrivied to meeting place and shouted gokigenyou. Then the disciplinary committee leader, Kisaragi, scolded her for being late. Haruka apologized as others made comments about Kisaragi about how she's as merciless as ever. Then the student council vice president and student council secretary, Azuma and Nishimine, entered the room. The students admired them as the right and left hands of the school's princess. They did various tasks, such as, cleaning up the shower and switching the light bulbs. Minami entered the room and commented that Haruka looks like she's working hard. Minami said that she wanted to talk to her for a moment while others around is commenting how casual she talks to Minami. Minami said that they haven't found the perfume. Haruka said that she'll keep an eye out. After a little bit, while Haruka was taking out the trash, Aroma said that Puff was missing. They started searching around the dorm. After a while they heard a shout about a dog. They found out that Kisaragi found Puff and the other students are wondering what to do. They were about to decide to give her to the police when Haruka suddenly suggested that they keep her. The girls decided to vote. One half of the dorm wants Puff. The other half opposed to it including, Kisaragi and Nishimine. To keep Puff, everyone has to agreed to it, so they allowed one week for everyone to approve. Haruka started a plan to win the other side over, such of showing Puff's charm and smartness. She also show them that they can play with her ears and how she can help chores. After six days, the opposed side dwindled down to four. Most students, including Nishimine wanted to keep her after all. Kisaragi was one of the last four that didn't want Puff. When Haruka tried to get her to pet Puff, Kisaragi ran away commenting how she can't stand dogs. While Haruka was figuring out what to do, Shut took over a karate boy's dream. Haruka and Minami transformed. At the scene, the students ran away from the Zetsuborg. Kisaragi fell down. Before the Zetsuborg can harm her, the Cures arrived in time and ask Puff to evacuate Reiko while they fighting Zetsuborg. While evacuating they saw Close and his judo Zetsuborg. Puff attack the Zetsuborg but she hurt and Reiko know that she protecting her. Before it finish them off, the Cures arrived on time and they defeat the Zetsuborg together, making them leave. Back at the dorm, Reiko decided to vote for Puff and everyone were gladly. The other forgot about the Princess Perfume, making them shocked. In the room, a girl watching outside and the Princess Perfume is seen beside her. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa *Puff *Aroma *Close *Shut *Zetsuborg *Yui Nanase *Reiko Kisaragi *Seira Azuma *Ayaka Nishimine *Shirogane Trivia *It is revealed that the Three Musketeers use their own name to seal their victim's dream. *Minami is seen with Haruka and Yui in the middle of the opening. *This is the first time that the Pretty Cure battled while other students from Noble Academy watched, which may hint that they will be gossiped about throughout the campus. **This is third episode in the franchise where the students watch the Cures fight, the first two episodes were HPC40 and DDPC32. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode